


That Lost Light groupchat nobody asked for but here it is

by team_whirlybird



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA, F/F, M/M, Whirl Being Whirl, aaaaaaaa, bad words, quarentine made me do it, swerve being depressed, you cant tell me they didnt have a chatroom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_whirlybird/pseuds/team_whirlybird
Summary: Swerve makes a group chat.It all goes to hell, but that's expected.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers), Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Probably more but i forgot, Rung/Happiness
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAA have any suggestions? characters you want me to add? want me to punch getaway for you? comment below. or don't. i don't care.

**_Swerve_ ** _added 10+ users to this chatroom_

**Whirl:** what teh fucj

**Ultra Magnus:** Whirl! Do not use vulgar language! - Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.

**Rodimus:** uh, mags, you... dont have to use grammar? this is a chatroom

**Rung:** hmm

**_Rung_ ** _has left the chatroom_

**Cyclonus:** What is this?

**Swerve:** a chatroom i made for ya'll

**Tailgate:** neat!! Cyclonus, wanna go to Swerve's for a bit?

**Cyclonus:** Sure. Meet you there.

**Whirl:** go get some hornhead >o)

**Ultra Magnus:** Whirl! Do not use vulgar language OR sentences! - Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.

**Whirl:** eat my ass mags

**Rewind:** Primus, not even 1 minute and it’s already gone to hell

**Swerve:** what did you expect

**Tailgate:** Hey, btw, what’s movie night gonna be tonight? It IS “friday”right???

**Swerve:** uhhhhhhhhh ask rewind i forgot

**Rewind:** I believe we’re watching “Star Wars” again. (per rodimus’s request. again)

**Rodimus:** HELL YEAH!! 

**Skids:** Again? Seriously? Also, where’s Rung? 

**Whirl:** eyebrows left

**_Skids_ ** _added_ **_Rung_ ** _to the groupchat_

**Rung:** hmm 

**Brainstorm:** whattda do homeboy 

**Megatron:** Please, I beg you. Never say that again. 

**Brainstorm:** this is boring we need nicknames 

**Rodimus:** YEAH!! Hol up 

**_Rodimus_ ** _changed Rodimus’s name to_ **_Hotimus Prime_ **

**_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed Rung’s name to_ **_who??_ **

**_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed Brainstorm’s name to_ **_BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY_ **

**_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed Whirl’s name to_ **_matchmaker 101_ **

**matchmaker 101:** fuck yes

**_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed Ultra Magnus’s name to_ **_i fucked megatron_ **

**i fucked megatron:** Rodimus! Change my name immediately! This is an inappropriate and immature use of your admin privilege! - Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.

**_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed Skid’s name to_ **_i forgot_ **

**_Hotimus Prime_** _changed Rewind’s name to_ **_living camera_**

 **_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed Megatron's name to **bucket head**  
_

 **_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed Swerve’s name to_ **_dying inside haha funny joke_ ** ****

**dying inside haha funny joke:** i came here to have a good time and honestly im feeling so attacked right now

**_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed Cyclonus’s name to_ **_gay_ **

**_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed Tailgate’s name to_ **_also gay_ **

**gay:** Hey!! 

**matchmaker 101:** you know it’s true marshmallow dont deny it >o)

**_Hotimus Prime_ ** _changed matchmaker 101’s name to_ **_also also gay_ **

**also also gay:** OI

**also gay:** Hmm. 

**_also also gay_ ** _changed their name to_ **_get wrecked_ **

**get wrecked:** i have admin

**Hotimus Prime:** oh no

**gay:** oh no

**also gay:** oh no

**BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY:** oh no

**dying inside haha funny joke:** oh no

**i forgot:** oh no

**living camera:** oh no

**bucket head:** oh no

**i fucked megatron:** Oh no. - Ultra Magnus, Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord.

**who??:** oh no


	2. welcome to hell, part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo what's up cheese bags 
> 
> slight warning: i used google translate for this, so uh, if I got the "rung translates into vibrator" wrong, then sorry about that. (edit: thanks for correcting me)
> 
> I have a hc that whirl fights so much in the bar that now have a betting pool on who will win- most of the time it's whirl, but tailgate sometimes will win. Mostly because he'll act cute and then kick you w/ his legs of steel

**BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY:** hey does anyone know where whirl is?? i need him to test a few new gun prototypes i made

**gay:** oh, i think whirl's at swerve's again

**dying inside haha funny joke:** actually he's not at the bar??? where is he

**gay:**???? he said he was going to Swerve's???

**also gay:** I'll go look for him.

**Hotimus Prime:** no need, he's in gay baby jail again

**BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY:**??? again???

**gay:** wait what's gay baby jail

**also** **gay:** The brig.

**gay:** ooooooooooooooooh ok

**gay:** he didn't even make it to Swerve's without getting abducted??

**also gay:** I believe Whirl has set a new record for "time took to get abducted" 

**Hotimus Prime:** DAMNIT!! i was in 1st for that

-timeskip brought to you by one (1) curly straw- 

**dying inside haha funny joke:** did ya'll know that "Rung" translates into "Vibrate" in vietnamese? ( a human language )

**BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY:** this is what rung's alt mode is truly for

**who??:** please no

**i forgot:** _ MY EYES _

**gay:** oh my god swerve _WHY_

**dying inside haha funny joke:** IT WAS BRAINSTORM

**get wrecked:** yeah, ok. sure.

**dying inside haha funny joke:** IT WAS

**get wrecked:** _mhmm_. btw whoever took my drink is going to get fucked

**gay:** shit

**dying inside haha funny joke:** HOLY FUCK THE MARSHMELLOW CUSED

**i forgot:** ABORT MISSION ABORT ABORT

**BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY:** WHAT TEHF UCJ

**get wrecked:** YOU TOOK MY DRINK???? prepare to DIE 

**gay:** OH YEAH?

**gay:** (ง •̀_•́)ง

**dying inside haha funny joke:** please don't fight again

**dying inside haha funny joke:** if magnus comes and whirl's destroyed half the place he'll shut me down

**also gay:** Too late.

**BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY:** TAKING BETS NOW!! WHIRL VS TAILGATE!

**i forgot:** my money's on whirl- he's so much bigger than tailgate

**dying inside haha funny joke:** yeah but tailgate's lowkey scary sometimes

**i forgot:** true. 


	3. AAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm reading Mousetrap and got left on a cliffjumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You should go check out Mousetrap by AnitaAlways because hot damn it's good
> 
> also i wasn't sure what to do with this so have some general rung shenanigans
> 
> this chapter is super short i apologize but not really

_**i fucked megatron**_ reset all nicknames

**Whirl:** fuck you 

**Rodimus:** :(

**Tailgate:** i can't really tell if this is a good thing or not 

**Rodimus:** it's a bad thing!

**Rodimus:** wait whirl don't you have admin?? 

**Whirl:** no you dipshits took it away 

**Rodimus:** oh yeah because you kept kicking megatron and ultra magnus out every .5 seconds

**Rung:** This is actually better. 

**Rodimus:** nooooooo dont side with magnus!!! >:(

**_Rung_ ** _left the groupchat_

_**Skids** added **Rung** to the groupchat_

**Skids:** no you aren't allowed to leave again

**_Rung_ ** _left the groupchat_

_**Skids** added **Rung** to the groupchat_

**_Rung_ ** _left the groupchat_

_**Skids** added **Rung** to the groupchat_

**_Rung_ ** _left the groupchat_

_**Skids** added **Rung** to the groupchat_

**_Rung_ ** _left the groupchat_

_**Skids** added **Rung** to the groupchat_

**_Rung_ ** _l_ _eft the groupchat_

_**Skids** added **Rung** to the groupchat_

**_Rung_ ** _left the groupchat_

_**Skids** added **Rung** to the groupchat_

**_Rung_ ** _left the groupchat_

_**Skids** added **Rung** to the groupchat_

**_Rung_ ** _left the groupchat_

_**Skids** added **Rung** to the groupchat_

**Skids:** STAY

**Rung:** no

**_Rung_ ** _left the groupchat_


	4. god i hate writinghfdkbsajlkns;l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cywhirlgate but whirl has no shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support,,,,,,,,, I know I'm not the best writer but ily guys

**Rung:** whoever ate my energon candy

 **Rung:** your moms a hoe

 **Skids:** WHAT THE FYCUJK

 **Swerve:** RUNG WATCHES VINES?!?!?

 **Whirl:** holy fuck

 **Whirl:** my life just flashed before my eyes

 **Brainstorm:** you mean eye

 **Tailgate:** brainstorm you better run

 **Tailgate:** whirl threw his datapad at cyclonus and just ran out of the room

 **Brainstorm:** oh fuck oh shit ohfdaghsvmjb,k.nfhbr.efwq getrgbn,mgreakfdhsbv czv

 **Brainstorm:** fjgadskyuliolk;f.s

 **Brainstorm:** e

_Distant brainstorm screams_

**Skids:** well that's the end of that 

**Swerve:** F

 **Drift:** F

 **Nautica:** F

 **Rodimus:** well that's 2 murders this week 

**Rodimus:** better than last week at least

 **Megatron:** I highly doubt it. 

**Megatron:** Last week whirl AND cyclonus stuck getaway to the ceiling of Swerve's for the entire day

 **Tailgate:** they did WHAT??!?!?

 **Cyclonus:** ...

 **Whirl:** he deserved it though

 **Tailgate:** omp i love you guys so much

 **Cyclonus:** fadgjhskjlo';adfhvgadsgkyguyadisbhjefwghjvdaghjasdvbmbhjadvs

 **Cyclonus:** this is whirl cyclonus is dead

 **Cyclonus:** tailgate killed him

 **Cyclonus:** also pipsqueak meet us in cycs berthroom in a few kliks i got an idea ;)

 **Tailgate:** Okay! See you guys there! ;3

 **Rodimus:** 3 murders this week

 **Rodimus:** Brainstorm, Cyclonus and.... 

**Megatron:** Ultra Magnus's data pad

 **Rodimus:** oh yeah didn't he cry or something

 **Megatron:** im supposed to tell you no

 **Rodimus:** cant argue with that 


End file.
